Boyfriends
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: The tittle pretty much explains it all... KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from NCIS, although if I did Kate as well as Jenny would definitely be alive!! Ari wouldn't exist so he could shoot Kate nor would he have a sister called Ziva…

**Plot: **At the beginning of _'The Meat Puzzle'_

"You've been following me?" Kate snapped.

"Me, follow you on a Saturday night? No that desperate, Kate!" he said eating a tub of Filomena's ice-cream.

"I don't believe you" Kate said narrowing her eyes on Tony.

"Well on my mother's life, I wasn't following you"

"Your mother's dead" Gibbs said walking into the bullpen.

"I didn't follow her, Boss" Tony said taking another scoop of ice-cream.

"I do know her boyfriend, Steve Adler" He continued.

"He's not my boyfriend! I don't believe this" Kate said sinking down into her chair.

"Did you tell her about your fraternity brother yet?" McGee asks standing behind Tony.

"I was just getting to the good part there, McGee" Tony smirked.

"Steve Adler is your fraternity brother?!" Kate asked jumping out of her chair.

"Yep" Tony grinned.

"He told you about our date?!" Kate shrieked as her heart began to race,

"Well no, not until I asked him. Then he had to because of the oath!" Tony smiled.

"This is a nightmare!" Kate mumbled to herself. Kate stared up at Tony still standing in front of her desk.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing!" he grinned

"Gibbs!" Kate shouted

"DiNozzo" Gibbs yelled

"Jethro I need you in autopsy" Ducky said standing at the entrance to the squad room.

**x-x-x**

'_Steve Adler. Why does that sound so familiar?_' Gibbs asked himself as he rode down in the lift with Ducky. _'Now I remember, Tony always used to talk about him from College days. How they play pranks on freshman, always told each other who've they've shagged. Oh no, Kate can't go out with him!' _Gibbs told himself. The lift doors opened and they walked into autopsy. Mr Palmer was standing near a table with the meat puzzles spread out resembling a human body. _'But why would Kate go out on a date with Steve Adler. It would be like dating DiNozzo!'_ Gibbs thought and shivered at the idea.

"We have a positive ID on one of the meat puzzle bodies. This fellow is Michael Grant" Ducky said and looked up at Gibbs. _'Has he been talking to me all this time?!' _

"Do we know who the others are?" Gibbs asked

"No, not yet. But I'm working on it" Ducky said glancing over at the other bodies.

"Gibbs, he was a Baltimore D.A. on a trail that I prosecuted on" Ducky said following Gibbs to the door.

"Don't worry Duck. You're safe" Gibbs said patting Ducky's shoulder. He smiled comforting and left autopsy. Walking back into the squad room he said

"We have a positive ID on one of the meat puzzle bodies"

"Hey cool! After six months, we finally got a lead, huh?" Tony said

"DA Michael Grant. See if he is missing" Gibbs said pointing to Tony.

"McGee, check all the trails that Ducky attended with Michael Grant. See if anyone else is missing" Gibbs ordered, McGee nodded and started to type on his computer.

"Kate with me" he said walking over to the lift and beckoned her with his finger.

Gibbs pushed the lift button and stepped in. He held the doors open for Kate, after she stepped in and the doors closed. He flicked the emergency switch,

"You can't go out with Steve Adler" he whispered

"It's none of your business what I do outside of work!" Kate snapped.

"It would be like dating DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled

"I can date who ever I want. Once again this isn't any of your business!" Kate yelled.

"Don't you get it… I like you!" Gibbs barked.

Kate stared at him; stumbling on her feet she turned around and hit the emergency switch sending the lift hurtling downwards. She ran out of the lift once the doors had opened, looking around she realised she was running towards Abby's lab.

"Kate?" Abby asked seeing someone rush past her out of the corner of her eye. Abby poked her head around her monitor screen and saw Kate pacing around.

"What are you doing here?" Abby questioned walking in the room.

"Did you know Gibbs?" Kate queried turning towards Abby.

"Know what?" Abby shrieked as panic showed in her voice.

"Calm down! Gibbs is fine, he just… likes me" Kate mumbled.

"I'm not seeing a problem" Abby shrugged.

"It's Gibbs! My boss" Kate yelled.

"So?" Abby asked. Kate looked around, finding the chair she sat down.

"I've already got a boyfriend" Kate whispered.

"Who?"

"Steve Adler. He is so cute and he is such a gentleman! I forgot to take my wallet on our date so he paid for me. How sweet is that?!" Kate sighed.

"Steve Adler? Why have I heard that name before?" Abby thought aloud.

"That's right! Tony's fraternity brother!" Abby said clicking her fingers.

"Why does everyone know him!" Kate yelled

"Because Tony talks about him _all_ the time" Abby said.

"How Gibbs tell you he likes you. Was it romantic? Did he get down on one knee?" Abby asked firing question at Kate. "Why would he got down on one knee? No, he told me before in the lift"

"Then why are you down here?" Abby shrieked

"Cuz he's got _three_ ex-wives!" Kate shouted

"So?"

"So… it's a life sentence that is doomed to fail!" Kate snapped.

"No, it just means he hasn't found the right person!" Abby yelled.

Kate looked up just in time as Gibbs entered the lab. She ducked down and tugged on Abby's shirt.

"Abby, don't tell anyone I'm here" she begged

"Whatever" Abby replied and walked back to the computer.

"Have you seen Kate?" he asked standing beside her.

"No" Abby replied

"Well if you do see her, tell her to come and see me!"

"God! What is with everyone telling me what do!" she snapped

"Whoa… why are all the women grumpy today! Has it got something to do with the moon?" Gibbs asked, Abby stared at him then burst out laughing. Gibbs glared at Abby turning on his heels he left the lab.

"Wait, Gibbs!" Abby said quickly rushed after him.

"I'm sorry" she said and dragged him back into her lab.

"Why do you want to talk to Kate?" Abby asked raising her left eyebrow.

"Because she is beautiful, smart, funny and has a terrific smile!" he replied dreamily, realising what he said he covered his mouth and stared at Abby.

"What?" Abby asked confused. Gibbs shook his head still with his hand over his mouth.

"Come on Gibbs, you can tell me!" she whined. Sighing he said

"I like her alright. Ya happy?!" he growled.

"Awww, Gibbs. Why didn't you say so before?" she asked but Gibbs didn't say anything he just shrugged his shoulders.

"How long have you liked her?" Abby asked "Not sure. It's been a gradual feeling that has grown over several months" he replied quietly.

"Well if I do see Kate I shall send her your way!" Abby smiled then muttered something about having a lot of evidence to process. Gibbs nodded his head and left, Abby watched until he entered the lift then raced to the back of her lab.

Abby walked back to Kate, she stood up and glanced out the window to make sure Gibbs was gone.

"You are going to follow him and ask him out" Abby demanded

"I'm doing no such thing!" she snapped back.

"I do have a boyfriend, remember?" Kate cried.

"Gibbs is going through a rough patch. It would make him so happy to be with someone who he really likes" Abby begged.

"What rough patch?" Kate asked

"You know, the whole three ex-wives" Abby commented. Kate nodded her head and saw a smile spread across Abby's lips. "I'm still not doing it" she said shaking her head.

"Oh yes you are!" Abby said grabbing her wrist and dragged her to the lift.

The lift doors dinged opened making Gibbs look up. He saw Abby and Kate standing between the doors. Abby whispered something into Kate's ear then gave her a push forward. Kate glared at Abby then slowly made her way to Gibbs desk. Kate stood in front of his desk and quickly threw a glance back at Abby who held up both her thumbs.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Kate asked nervously. Gibbs smiled then it suddenly turned into a frown. He quickly glanced behind Kate and towards Tony.

"What about Steve Adler?" he asked looking back up into Kate's hazel eyes.

"I guess you were right. I now see what a mistake it would given he is Tony's fraternity brother! I would never get a moments peace at work" Kate said smiling faintly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate stared around the dark bullpen.

"Kate, what are you doing?" asked a voice behind her. Jumping she turned to stare Gibbs in the face.

"Just finishing some paper work" she replied.

"It is 8:10 at night" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Done. See it didn't take long" Kate said putting the last piece of paper on a very big file.

"Do you remember what you said to me this morning?" he questioned.

"Oh god! Wait here, I won't be long" she said grabbing her bag and rushed off to the lift.

Kate came back twenty minutes later carrying a big plastic bag. She dumped her things on her desk and wheeled over her chair to Gibbs. Placing down the bag on Gibbs desk she took out the contents. A small smile spread across his face, she held out a box with a pair of wooden chopsticks stuck to the top. Gibbs took it and mumbled his thanks. Kate picked up a similar box and opened it, steam rose from the noddles. For ages they sat in silence eating noodles.

"So…" Gibbs asked looking at Kate, lost for words.

"So…" Kate said imitating him. Gibbs smiled weakly

"Um Kate"

"Yes Gibbs"

"Would you like to come and see my boat?" he asked

"Sure. What about dinner?" Kate asked

"We can take it with us" Gibbs said packing it back into the bag.

"I'll meet you at the car, I just got to make a quick phone call" Kate said smiling.

Kate stepped out of the lift and walked across the car park to where Gibbs was waiting in his car, she tapped on the window and he wound it down.

"Should I take my car or leave it here?" she asked

"You can follow me or afterwards I can drive you back here. I don't mind" He said out the window. Kate nodded her head and opened the car door

"How far away is your house?" she asked sitting down in the seat

"Not long, about five minutes" Gibbs said starting the engine.

Gibbs slowed down and pulled into a drive way attached to a two storey house. Kate stared out the window in awe,

"It's very nice" Kate commented

"You haven't seen the inside yet!" Gibbs teased poking out his tongue.

"Very mature!" Kate smiled. Gibbs quickly got out and raced around the other side to open the door for Kate.

"Thanks" she mumbled still viewing the house in awe. She clutched onto her handbag and followed Gibbs inside.

Walking slowly so she had a chance to look around, _'Everything is soo Gibbs!'_ she smiled to herself.

"Why are you smiling?" Gibbs asked

"I like your house very much"

"You haven't seen the best bit yet!" he beamed leading her into the living room.

"Just dump your bag here" he said pointing to the dark brown couch. Taking her hand Gibbs led her back towards the front door, turning down a small hallway at the end was a door. He pushed the door opened and flicked the light switch. Walking down the stairs he glanced over his shoulder as Kate let go of his hand and stood at the top of the stairs. Gibbs saw a smile appear on her lips as she stared at the large shell of the boat situated in the middle of the room.

"You like?" Gibbs asked a hint of teasing in his voice but his heart raced waiting for an answer. Kate didn't answer, just grinned and slowly made her way down the stairs.

Gibbs held out his hand for Kate to take. Accepting it he led her over to his boat.

"One day we'll be able to sail out to the horizon and beyond" he whispered into her ear. He took her over to a section of the boat, picking up the sander he wrapped himself around her. Placing his hands over hers he moved the sander back and forth over the wood. A while later Kate sighed,

"You don't like it?" he asked

"No, no. I do, I'm just tired" she said. Gibbs put the tool down and turned Kate around. He stepped closer and stared into her eyes, tilting his head he moved towards her lips. Lightly he pressed against her lips, his hands found their way to rest against her back. Stopping he turned and walked over the bench.

"That was inappropriate" he said.

"No it wasn't" Kate said appearing by his side.

"Yes it was. Less than fifteen minutes ago you had a boyfriend plus I'm your boss" he mumbled.

"And yet here I am" Kate smiled. Gibbs fiantly smiled,

"Is that the plan?" Kate asked looking at the big piece of sheet spread out on the bench.

"Yeah" At the top of the page was _'Kelly'_ written in neat handwriting.

"An ex-wife?" Kate asked eyebrows rising.

"No" he whispered quietly staring at the name.

"Let's go finish having dinner" Kate said dragging Gibbs back up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I watched Doppelgänger yesterday and couldn't resist putting that line in… 'cept it DiNozzo who rings, not McGee!

**Chapter 3**

Kate sat down on the couch and Gibbs brought over the Chinese. Gibbs sat down and handed Kate her box.

"Would you like a drink? Beer?" he asked

"I'm ok thanks" Kate replied

"You can have one if you wish" she added later.

"Do you like me?" he asked

"You're my boss; you're grumpy and very strict about solving a case. But yet there is another side to you. A more gentle side that no one sees, well maybe Abby does. That part of you wants me to stay and be with you. I may even find my using the _L_ word in the future" Kate explained. Gibbs beamed, he was hoping for something similar to the answer he got. Gibbs stared at Kate as the light danced off her skin. Gibbs felt he had known Kate his whole life and he trusts her very much even though they have only started going out.

"Kelly is my daughter with my first wife"

"So you have been divorced four times?" Kate asked looking into his eyes

"Only three" he whispered fighting back the pain.

"Huh? Oh… Gibbs I'm so sorry" Kate said quietly placing her hand on his arm.

"And Kelly?" she asked quietly. Gibbs didn't say anything just nodded his head.

Kate put her dinner down on the coffee table and looked into Gibbs bright blue eyes.

"What?" he asked noticing Kate staring at him.

"Nothing" she smiled and snuggled up close. Gibbs put his food down on the floor and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Would you like to watch some TV?" he asked

"Gibbs I'm impressed! You own a TV?" she teased

"How did you think I got the news? I'm not a cave man you know" he grinned. Kate laughed and nodded her head. Gibbs reached across to the coffee table and picked up the remote control. Flicking through the channels he found only one movie playing at the time.

"I can settle for Spy Kids 2" Kate said "You like this stuff?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"No not really. But watching it with you, it could be fun!" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs stretched out his arms bumping Kate in the process and as a result waking her up.

"Huh… What?" she grumbled

"End of the movie" Gibbs whispered smiling at her.

"Would you like me to drive you back to your car?" Gibbs asked

"It's pretty late. I'd probably fall asleep at the wheel and crash!" she joked then covered her mouth and looked at Gibbs.

"It's ok" he said stroking her face. He moved closer and rubbed his nose against her, opening his mouth slightly he lowered his head towards her lips. He lent back in the couch and fished something out of his pocket. Kate frowned at him then nodded her head understandingly seeing his phone.

"What!" he snapped into the phone.

_"Yicks! Boss I'm not sure if this is important but…"_ Gibbs cut him off saying

"DiNozzo, this had better be the most important phone call you ever make!" He winked towards Kate imaging Tony getting really nervous.

_"We got a case Boss."_ Tony finally said. Gibbs hung up the phone and got up.

"You'll probably get a call from DiNozzo soon" he said walking into the kitchen.

Kate waited near the door as Gibbs rushed around trying to remember where he last put his jacket. Kate's phone buzzed and she answered it.

_"Where are you? I tried you at home and no answer. We got a case, 46 Wallmark Street"_ Tony said

"What I'm doing is none of your business"

"I'm ready" Gibbs said placing a hand on Kate's back.

_"__You're out on a date!" _

"Tony!" Kate growled

_"Don't make this into a challenge Kate, I will find out!"_ he demanded

"46 Wallmark Street?" Kate asked and hung up the phone.

Gibbs drove over and saw a small white picketed fence house with yellow tape around it. Gibbs got out and opened the door for Kate. Tony emerged from the house and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kate and Gibbs walking together.

"Didn't you drive?" Tony asked as they approached him.

"It broke down and I called Gibbs" she explained calmly.

"Gibbs? Why not call McGee or Abby?" Tony asked

"Abby doesn't come to crime scenes, where is McGee?" Kate asked looking around.

"Inside with Ducky" Tony said pointing to the house

"See he is busy, plus Gibbs doesn't mind" she said grinning slyly only Gibbs could see.

"What happen here?" Gibbs asked clearing his throat.

"Boyfriend, Lt. Darren Smith heard a noise and went to have a look. Was shot at the door, and girlfriend, Sally Jenkins is in critical condition at the NAVY hospital." Gibbs nodded and walked in the house.

"Did you really drive over here with Gibbs?" Tony asked followed Kate closely.

"Will you back off!" Kate snapped.

"What do we have Duck?" Gibbs asked squatting down next to the doctor.

"Jethro, I only meet the man. I will know more when I get him home. And before you asked he was shot 18 hours ago" Ducky said as Gibbs opened his mouth. Smiling Gibbs stood up

"McGee sketch and shot, Tony bag and tag. Kate, background check on both the lieutenant and Sally Jenkins" Gibbs ordered.

"I can't do it here, there isn't a computer" Kate asked

"Well I'll take you back to the office!" Gibbs snapped but Kate knew he was smiling inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back at NCIS Kate sat in front of her computer and started looking for information. Gibbs picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Abs, it's me"

_"__Do we have a case?"_

"Yep. You are going to have to come in and process the evidence when it gets here"

_"Ok. Be there in fifteen". _

"Found anything?" Gibbs asked looking across at Kate.

"Well Tony lied. In Lt. Darren Smith's credit card statement, he bought a ring" Kate said staring at her computer screen. Gibbs picked up his phone again, this time he rang Ducky.

_"Dr Mallard"_

"Ducky, were you there when they took away Sally Jenkins to the hospital?"

_"Yes. Why?"_

"Did she have a ring on her finger?"

_"No"_ Gibbs paused and looked at Kate.

"Is DiNozzo there?"

_"Of course. I'll put him on"_ There was a short pause

_"Yeah Boss"_

"In Lt. Smith pocket, is there a little velvet covered box?"

_"Yeah, how did you know that?"_ Tony asked but Gibbs just hung up the phone.

"Tony was right. Lt. Smith never got the chance to ask the question"

"Awww, that's so sad" Kate said

"I'm not expert in hacking into people's email address, but Sally Jenkins had two, which is strange"

"Tell Abby to do it when she comes in" Gibbs ordered, Kate nodded her head and walked towards the lift.

Kate entered the lab; no lights were on so Kate guessed Abby wasn't in yet. She found a seat and waited for Abby. Abby arrived five minutes later, turning on the lights she jumped seeing Kate sitting alone in the dark.

"You scared me Kate" Abby said placing a hand on her heart.

"Sorry" she yawned.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Abby teased

"Well no given its 11pm! Gibbs wants you to do what you do best and check out these email address" Kate explained watching Abby put her things away in the back. Abby came forward and began to turn on all her machines.

"So?" Abby asked

"So…?" Kate asked confused not seeing the point to the question.

"How was the dinner date?" Abby asked eyebrows rising.

"He told you, didn't he!?" Kate snapped

"No he didn't. Where did you go?" Abby asked her voice rising in volume.

"I forgot to take him out" Kate whispered and buried her head in her hands feeling her cheeks blush. Abby rushed to her friend's side.

"What did you do?"

"I went out and bought Chinese"

"And?"

"Then Gibbs invited me back to his house"

"AND?" Abby asked edging closer

"We watched a movie and I fell asleep, then here I am" Kate said waving her hands around.

"What movie?"

"I can't remember. Whatever was on TV" Kate said shrugging her shoulder.

"Gibbs has a TV?!" Abby breathed

"That was my reaction when I saw it! And it's pretty big!" Kate beamed.

"Abby"

"Very good Kate, you even sound like Gibbs" Abby smiled

"I didn't say anything" Kate replied. Abby's face fell as she imagined Gibbs standing behind her.

"We don't pay you double to stand around and talk!" he barked

"You get paid double?!" Kate asked surprised.

"So do you, working at night" Gibbs explained calmly.

"I do?!" Kate squeaked.

"Yes, background check. And you hack into that email account!" Gibbs ordered. As Kate walked towards the exit she brushed her fingers up against Gibbs chest. "Yes sir!" she whispered.

**x-x-x**

"Hey Tony, I just spoke to the neighbours and they saw a car drive off after hearing gun shots. I got a description…" McGee said

"Probie! Be quiet!" he snapped and pointed his torch to a closet with the door ajar. Tony pulled out his gun so did McGee. Tony pulled the door open and pointed his gun down at the little girl, putting it away he bent down.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. We work for NCIS. Who are you?"

"Emma Jenkins" she sniffed

"Jenkins…" Tony thought aloud

"Sally is my big sister"

"Ah yeah. Why are you hiding in here?" he asked

"My sister is looking after me. They told me to hide in here when they heard noise. I'm scared Special Agent DiNozzo" she said shutting her eyes.

"It's going to be ok. I'll ring your parents to let them know you are ok and they can pick you up" He said standing up and pulled out his phone.

"They aren't here. They have gone away to celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary"

"Grandparents?" Tony asked still holding onto his phone.

"Passed away years ago" Emma said looking at Tony.

"Ok. I just got to make a quick phone call. Probie, look after Emma" Tony barked and moved across to the kitchen.

"Is your name Probie?" Emma asked staring at McGee.

"No. Timothy McGee" he said. Tony put his phone to his ear after ringing the number

"Boss, we got a bit of a problem" he said in a low voice.

_"What is it?"_

"We found a little girl, well Sally Jenkins little sister"

_"Take her home"_

"Her parents are away and no grandparents"

_"__Come back to NCIS and bring her with you. Abby needs McGee's help"_ Gibbs ordered. Tony looked at his phone because Gibbs hung up on him.

"Not unusual" Tony mused to himself. He walked back over to Emma and McGee,

"Probie, pack everything up in the truck" McGee nodded his head and began to work, Tony turned towards Emma

"Emma, you are going to come back to NCIS with us" he explained

"Are you going to protect me?" she asked holding onto his hand.

"Argh… not sure" he said and led her out to the truck.

**x-x-x**

Kate looked over at Gibbs who rubbed his face

"Problem?" she asked

"A little girl, Sally Jenkins sister" he explained

"Where?"

"At the house. She is coming here"

"Well that's great!"

"How?" Gibbs frowned

"She could have seen the attacker!" Kate explained

"Probably. Most likely she'll be in shock, so we probably can't ask her for a while" Gibbs thought.

"When are they getting here?"

"I told DiNozzo to come back straight away, so twenty minutes maybe" Gibbs said getting.

"Where are you going?"

"Coffee" he said walking past

"Gibbs, it's nearly midnight! Where are you going to get coffee?!" Kate called after him but he didn't stop to reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Come on Abby's got something" Gibbs said after hanging up the phone. Kate ran to catch up with Gibbs at the lift.

"I'm sorry about dinner last night" Kate apologised stepping into the lift after Gibbs.

"What was wrong with it?" he asked looking at her.

"It wasn't a proper go out for dinner date" Kate replied.

"I liked it fine" Gibbs said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Kate smiled and rest her head against his shoulder. Just as they reached the floor Abby's lab is on, Gibbs slipped his fingers in between Kate's. They walked into the lab and Abby turned around.

"Who's your lady friend?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

"Abby!" he growled

"The case?" he reminded her

"Oh right. I got into the email address, she had been sending message to a secret lover" Abby said proudly. Kate let go of Gibbs hand and walked forward to the screen.

"Dear Babe, are we still on for tonight? Darren thinks I'm just going out with some friends. I should be able to stay the night…" Kate said reading it aloud. She stopped but kept on reading.

"Whoa" she said blushing.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked walking up behind her.

"She bats for the other team" Abby said stepping to Kate's aid.

"Huh?"

"She is gay Gibbs"

"Hang on, what date was that?" Kate asked

"15 June 2008" Abby said reading the email.

"I saw something on the bank statement, I spa treatment paid on the 20th of June"

"Good. Go find out which spa" Kate nodded her head and left the lab.

"So we are looking for a lady killer"

"Not necessarily Boss" McGee said holding up an evidence bag.

"Is DiNozzo back?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah" McGee nodded.

"Abs, run the DNA, McGee help Abby process the evidence" Gibbs said waving his hands.

**x-x-x**

Kate walked to her desk, as she sat down she saw a young sitting at Gibbs desk

"Are you waiting for Agent Gibbs?" Kate asked looking across at the thirteen year old

"No. Tony said I could sit here"

"Emma Jenkins?" Kate asked still looking at her. She nodded her head,

"Are you going to find out who did this to my sister?" she asked her eyes locking onto Kate.

"For sure. How well did you know your sister?" Kate asked getting up.

"We are pretty close. Not best friends but we tell each other things we wouldn't tell anyone else" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Everything is going to be ok" Kate said and moved across to her side. Just then McGee waked into the bullpen,

"Hey McGee" Emma said wiping her face.

"Hi" he replied then sat down at his desk and put out a BOLO on the car.

A little while later Gibbs came down and stopped seeing Emma sitting in his chair.

"You just got to be Gibbs" she giggled

"I am. Who are you?" he asked glaring at her.

"Emma" she said covering her mouth

"What's so funny?!" he barked

"Nothing. Tony said you would do that" she said.

"Did he?!" Gibbs grinned.

"Gibbs, Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby shouted impatiently.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"I got the results for the DNA test you told me to run" she beamed.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked

"Yes Boss" he said standing up.

"Take Emma down to see Ducky" he ordered.

"Right Boss" McGee said leading Emma down to autopsy. They all waited till the lift doors closed before turning to Abby.

"The woman is definitely is Sally Jenkins but the man's DNA, I couldn't find a match on any database. I did try them all Gibbs!" Abby shouted noticing Gibbs glaring at her.

"It's ok Abs, you've done a good job" he said moving over and kissed head. Kate frowned,

"Wait a minute, if the mystery man's DNA isn't on any database, then he can't be Lt Smith. So she is sleeping with another man plus a woman? That doesn't make sense!" Kate cried.

**x-x-x**

The team worked hard all day and afternoon to find any leads, but to Gibbs disappointment they found nothing. Taking of his glasses he rubbed his eyes, staring at the clock he said

"Go home guys. There isn't much more you can do tonight" Kate lingered behind as McGee and DiNozzo slowly packed up their things. Seeing them enter the lift Kate looked over at Gibbs.

"Do you always have to wear your glasses?" she asked

"No, just when I read" he replied

"Hmm. I don't have to wear glasses, yet" Kate chuckled. Gibbs smiled to himself and scribbled something down on paper. Getting up he walked across to McGee's desk.

"Can you read this?" he asked holding up the piece of paper. Kate smiled to herself, getting up she moved across the room.

"Let's go" she whispered into his ear. Gibbs nodded his head and took her hand.

"Jethro" Gibbs turned around to face Ducky.

"What are we going to do about Emma?" he asked

"Um…" Gibbs stumbled as Kate appeared behind him.

"Can she stay at your place for tonight?" he asked knowing that Kate would be smiling. Ducky nodded and replied

"Of course" then walked back to autopsy.

"Do you think he knows?" Kate asked as they entered into the lift.

"Of course he does! It's Ducky" Gibbs said tapping his nose.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I think I got a little carried away, it's more words than the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it... Please R & R!

**Chapter 6**

"Oh good it came!" Gibbs beamed stepping out of his car.

"What came?" Kate asked closely following him to the front door.

"It's a surprise!" he whispered. Picking up the parcel that lay on the front porch, he tucked it under his arm and unlocked the door. Walking into the living room, Gibbs set it down on the floor.

"What do you want dinner first?" he asked looking at Kate.

"No! I want to know what is in there!" she shouted pointing to the parcel. Gibbs smiled; sitting down on the floor he began to unpacked the parcel. Kate sat down next to him and linked her arm around his.

"Nintendo Wii!" Kate breathed; she picked up the two games that fell out of the box.

"Mario Kart and Mario Party. Gibbs, there is only two of us. We can't play Mario Party." She said

"Yes we can! I promised Abby when it came that I would invite her over so she could come and play, I think she is also bringing a friend"

"Is it Ty?" Kate asked as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Yeah. Have you met him?" Gibbs asked

"No, but Abby can't stop talking about him" she laughed.

"So we better get some practice in" she grinned, Gibbs nodded his head and set up the game console.

"Are you going to play?" Gibbs asked turning it on.

"No, I know how to. One of my friends has it" Kate smiled and moved in closer to Gibbs. Once the main menu had come up Kate picked a fairly easy track for Gibbs to race.

"Here you hold do this button and move with these" Kate said moving his hand to the correct position, then she rested her hands over his as the race started. Gibbs came second in all the races,

"Very good for a beginner" Kate said kissing his cheek.

"Here you have a go. I'm going to call Abby" Gibbs said handing over the control and walked to the phone. When Gibbs returned Kate was concentrating very hard on the game, she even turned her body when her character turned a corner. Gibbs chuckled to himself and sat down next to her.

**x-x-x**

Kate was leaning against Gibbs chest as she played Mario Kart. A couple of minutes alter the door bell rang.

"I'm so proud of you!" Kate said pausing the game.

"Huh?"

"Moving with technology" Kate smiled and kissed his cheek. Kate continued her game, she heard voices at the door then Gibbs came back to the living room.

"I see you couldn't wait for us!" Abby teased. Kate paused the game again and got up.

"I was just giving Gibbs a crash course in how to play" Kate said and then her eyes looked in the direction of the guy holding onto Abby's hand. He was a little taller than Abby, he has dark brown hair with grey eyes.

"Kate this is Tyler, or Ty" Abby smiled

"Hi" Kate said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Ty said accepting her hand to shake.

"And this is Gibbs" Abby said turning to face him.

"Abby has told me a lot about you" Ty said with a smile.

"It better have all good stuff" Gibbs teased

"But of course!" Ty grinned.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Gibbs asked

"Beer thanks" Ty said

"Would you like anything baby?" he asked turning to Abby.

"I'm fine" she said letting go of his hand. Gibbs walked to the kitchen and Ty followed. Kate walked up to Abby

"He is gorgeous!" she whispered

"I know! I really like him, plus the sex is good!"

"Abby!" Kate growled

"What? It is!" Abby asked innocently.

"So you like sailing?" Gibbs asked as they walked back to the ladies.

"Yeah, I spent most of my youth on our boat fishing" Ty replied.

"Abby told me you are building a boat in your basement. To tell you the truth I have been interested to see it" Ty said half smiling.

"Did you bring your control?" Gibbs asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yep" Abby said taking them out of her bag and placed them on the coffee table. Kate smiled as she turned off the Wii, she moved across and sat next to Gibbs.

"What are we having for dinner, cuz I'm starving!" Abby exclaimed

"Pizza?" Ty suggested sitting down next to Abby.

"Abby, I like him more and more!" Gibbs smiled.

"I'm glad you approve" Abby teased.

For some time there was an uncomfortable silence. They all looked at one another then Gibbs mumbled something to Ty asking him if he wanted to see his boat. Ty nodded his head and followed Gibbs down to the basement.

"I'll order the pizza" Gibbs said turning his head back to Kate. Gibbs flicked the basement light on and walked down the stairs. He walked over to the bench and placed his beer down. Gibbs turned around and found Ty standing close by.

"Look, I'm very protective of Abby. I want to know what your intensions are. She has had a rough patch of boyfriends lately" He said remembering back to all those nights Abby sitting alone in his basement drinking her sorrows away from nasty relationship.

"I really like here, ya know. I know you must think I'm crazy because we have only been going out for two and a half weeks but I think I love her." Ty said staring at the floor.

"No I don't. I feel the same way about Kate" Gibbs said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you two…"

"Going out. Yes" Gibbs said answering his question.

"How long have you been working on her?" Ty asked changing the subject.

"About a year and a half. Work seems to get in the way a lot" Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Ty nodded.

**x-x-x**

Back upstairs Kate was sitting on the couch cross legged.

"How did you two meet?" she asked, Abby turned around to face Kate.

"At a party" she replied softly.

"Your usual style party?" Kate asked trying hard not to show the surprise in her voice.

"Yes. He is actually a friend of a friend of mine. I can't really remember what happen at the party. When I woke up, I found myself not in my bed and a new number in my phone under the name _Ty_" Abby smiled.

"Really?!" Kate asked her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, friend of Patricks. You've met him"

"Oh yeah. Wait Patricks is fully Goth, what's he doing hanging out with a guy like Ty?" Kate asked

"Secretly I think Ty is a little Goth, but he doesn't show it. He likes some of my music but not all. We have some things in common, but I think that is what makes us great. I listen to his music; watch his favourite movies and he does the same for me. Can it get anymore perfect?" she asked dreamily.

"I think it can!" Kate smiled

"How?" Abby asked snapping her head towards Kate.

"Going out with someone like Gibbs!" Kate said poking out her tongue. Abby laughed so hard it resulted in her falling off the couch.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked rushing to her side.

"Yeah, come on. I'll race you" Abby challenged.

"You're on!" Kate said picking up a control.

"Just one question before we start. Why didn't you tell me about Ty?" she asked as the main menu came up.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked frowning.

"Yes you've mentioned him like a hundred times, but you never said was your boyfriend." Kate asked

"Not sure, I guess I was afraid you might not approve because he isn't my normal type of boyfriend material" Abby shrugged

"Don't be silly! He is perfect for you!" Kate said rubbing her arm.

"Bags Yoshi!!" Abby shouted as the character page came up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs and Ty walked back to the living room.

"What have you girls been up to?" Gibbs asked flopping down onto the couch.

"Ah, not a lot. Gossiping mostly" Kate replied. Abby looked over at Ty whose face was pale. Getting up she ran over to him and pulled him aside.

"Are you ok?" she asked her eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine, just had a little chat with Gibbs" he whispered

"Gibbs! What did you say to scare Ty away!" she demanded walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Nothing bad. Don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you" he replied soothingly and kissed her head.

"Yes it does! Tell me" she shouted.

"So are we going to play on the Wii or what?" Gibbs announced changing the subject.

"Gibbs!" Abby whined. Abby frowned and plonked herself down next to Kate on the floor. Kate plugged in the extra control and handed them to the boys.

"Mario Kart or Mario Party" Kate asked

"Mario Kart" Abby said putting in the disc. Gibbs suddenly paused the game and jumped up

"I forgot to order the pizza!" he yelled running to the phone.

"Back" Gibbs said coming back to the living room, sitting down he picked up the control. They continued the play Mario Kart until the pizza arrived twenty minutes later. Gibbs was glad it had come because he wasn't doing too well in the game.

"Don't worry; I'll give you some private lessons!" Kate grinned as they walked to the front door.

"I like the sound of that" Gibbs replied placing his arm around her waist. Gibbs paid for the pizza and Kate took them back to the living room.

"Abs, grab some plates will ya" Gibbs ordered

"No!" she shouted stubbornly.

"I'll get them" Kate said getting up and walking over to the kitchen. She came back carrying four plates in her arms. She set them down on the coffee table and opened the pizza boxes. Abby turned around

"They smell good!" she said grabbing a plate and two slices, Ty smiled and also grabbed a slice. They all ate in silence till Gibbs asked

"Hey Abs, did you get any matches from the database?"

"No and I didn't come here to talk about work!" she snapped

"How about we watch some TV?" Kate suggested

"Good idea!" Ty agreed noting the tension between Gibbs and Abby.

"Does anybody know what's on?" Kate asked looking around.

"Well it's 7:37pm, so probably nothing. Wii!" Abby said

"Why do always want to play on the Wii all the time? You own one!" Gibbs barked

"God Gibbs, am I not allowed to? Mine broke and I haven't had time to get it fixed yet!" Abby shouted and got up. Kate heard the front door slam shut, quickly Kate got up and ran after Abby.

**x-x-x**

"Abby?" Kate called out into the darkness. Soon her eyes adjusted to the pitch black night sky.

"Yes Kate" she answered. Kate scanned the front garden and found Abby sitting down on the grass. Kate sat down beside her

"You alright?" she asked

"No" Abby sobbed.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked rubbing her back.

"It's Gibbs" she whispered.

"What has he done?" Kate asked quietly.

"I know he is only trying to look for me, but I can decide for myself what is good boyfriend material. Ty is great, he is the one Kate"

"Aww Abby" Kate said putting her arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. For several minutes they sat in silence comforting each other.

"Come on let's go back inside" Kate finally said. Abby nodded her head as she got up. She held out a hand to help Kate up and then they walked back inside. As soon as they walked into the living room Ty immediately rushed forward.

"Are you ok?" he asked taking her head between his hands.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said brushing him off and walked past him.

"Abby" Ty said grabbing her hand and pulled her back.

"I'm fine. Honest" Abby said and walked over to the couch. Ty shrugged and followed, sitting next down to Abby he took her hand.

"Why don't we play Mario Party?" he suggested looking at Kate sitting next to Gibbs. Five minutes later after Kate had turned it on, everyone had picked their characters and chosen the board, the first game appeared.

"So what do we have to do in this game?" Gibbs asked.

"It's like fishing" Kate said reading the instruction which appeared on the screen.

"Haha, don't mess with the Fishing King!" Ty cried after getting a high score of 600 coins. Abby giggled and pushed him to the ground.

**x-x-x**

After playing on Mario Party for an hour they all agreed to turn it off.

"So Ty, what work do you do?" Kate asked crawling into Gibbs arms.

"I'm architect but I also do a bit of painting on the side" he answered.

"You should see some of his work. It's really good!" Abby said with her eyes lighting up.

"No they're not" Ty replied quietly.

"Yes they are!" Abby argued making him blush.

"Anyone want some more pizza?" Gibbs asked

"No I'm right" Kate replied.

"Abby, Ty?" he asked

"No thanks" they both answered at the same time. Gibbs got up and put the pizza in the fridge. Abby yawned and Ty said

"I think we better be going. Thanks for having us over"

"It was nice to meet you" Kate said

"Likewise, Abby is always talking about you to me" he said then Kate glared at Abby. Gibbs came back into the room

"What's going on?" he asked

"We are about to leave" Abby said getting up.

"See you tomorrow at work" she said grabbing her bag. Kate walked with them to the door and said goodnight. Kate came back and walked upstairs to bed.

"Kate" Gibbs called out chasing after her.

"What?" she shouted from the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Going to bed, I'm tired" she replied slipping into her nightie.

"You don't me to stay?" she asked poking her head out the door.

"You can stay" he said walking into the room.

"Good" she said getting into the bed. Sighing Gibbs walked into the bathroom and got changed. He came out and got into the bed, rolled over he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight" he whispered and rolled onto his back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kate woke up bright and early as usual. She slowly made her way down to the kitchen to find Gibbs already sitting at the table having breakfast.

"You're up early" she commented walking past him.

Half an hour later Kate had gotten ready and they drove over to the office, she sat at her desk and looked around the empty bullpen. Suddenly a young girl stood in front of her desk.

"Emma?" she asked

"Yes"

"Is there a problem?" Kate asked half rising in her chair.

"No, Ducky just got in and said I should probably come up here" Emma replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Would you like anything?" Kate asked sitting back down.

"Can I sit somewhere?" she asked looking around.

"Take Tony's desk" Kate replied. Gibbs walked into the bullpen looking very serious.

"What's up?" Kate asked

"Abby found us a sus…" but Gibbs suddenly stopped on seeing Emma sitting in Tony's seat.

"Take her out somewhere" he ordered

"What for?" Kate asked glancing over at Emma.

"Because I said so!" he yelled

"Can Abby come?" Kate asked quietly.

"Sure" Gibbs said waving his hand. Kate quickly grabbed her bag and beckoned for Emma to follow her to the lift.

"Why doesn't Gibbs want me here?" Emma asked as they entered the lift.

"I'm not sure" Kate shrugged pressing the button.

"Hey McGee" Emma greeted cheerfully.

"Hey" he replied not looking at her. McGee took out his phone and saw on caller id it was Gibbs.

"I should go upstairs" McGee said leaving the lab.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Abby asked looking from Kate to Emma.

"Gibbs said to take Emma out of the office, so I was thinking the mall. Want to come?" Kate asked

"I got work to do" Abby said pointing behind her.

"I asked Gibbs and he said it was fine" Kate pleaded

"Well in that case, I won't be a moment" Abby grinned and quickly disappeared into the back room.

"Let's go" Abby said appearing back in the room. Kate nodded her head and they all walked down to the car park where Kate decided she would drive.

**x-x-x**

Parking the car Kate got out. She waited for the others to get out before walking across to the mall entrance.

"Hey Kate, can I ring Ty to see if he wants to come?" she begged.

"Sure" Kate smiled.

"So Emma, what do you want to do?" she asked looking down at the teenager.

"Clothes!" she squealed and rushed over to the closest window.

"He can come. Where's Emma?" Abby asked looking around.

"What?" Kate said suddenly looking around as well.

"Calm down, look she is in there" Abby said pointing inside the shop.

"Teenager girls" Kate sighed and Abby burst out laughing.

"What?" Kate asked confused

"I can just imagine you at that age, causing trouble at the local mall!" Abby giggled.

"I was nothing like that! If I wanted something, I asked my parents nicely for money" Kate shot back.

"Yeah right" Abby said poking out her tongue as they entered the shop.

"Hey guys, isn't this just the cutest?" Emma squealed spinning around in a black cocktail length dress.

"Hey gorgeous" Ty said wrapping his arms around Abby.

"You got here fast!" Abby beamed turning around.

"I was just finishing up with a client who lives close by"

"Hi Kate" Ty said Emma came up to them.

"You really like this dress don't you?" Kate asked watching her twirl and spin around in it.

"Yes! Doesn't it just fit me soo well!" Emma grinned with excitement.

"What is the price?" Kate asked

"Too expensive for me to buy" Emma said her face suddenly falling.

"How much?" Kate insisted.

"80 dollars" Emma whispered. Kate smiled fondly and slipped the money into her hand.

"What's this for?" Emma asked in surprise.

"For the dress" Kate replied calmly.

"Really?!" she cried.

"Yeah. Go take it off and pay for it" Kate ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Emma saluted and rushed back to the dressing room.

"Cute kid. Who is she?" Ty asked slipping his hand into Abby's.

"A little sister of a suspect in our current case" Abby explained. Emma returned back and paid for the dress. They walked out of the shop and strolled down the mall, Emma stared at Ty then blushed as she realised he looking at her. Kate saw the gaze and introduce him.

"Emma, this is Ty Abby's boyfriend" "Hi" he greeted, Emma smiled faintly.

"So, whose up for ice-cream. My treat!" Ty said looking down the aisle seeing the ice cream shop.

Standing at the counter they all decided what to have.

"Chocolate please" Emma said and watched as the person took two big scoops of chocolate ice cream.

"Butterscotch swirl" Kate said.

"Abby?" Ty asked

"Choc mint please" Abby asked

"Vanilla" Ty asked. Ty nodded his head at the price and fished out the money. They found some seats at an empty table and sat down.

Abby looked around at everyone else still eating their ice cream. She stared at the table feeling a little embarrassed she finished first.

"Would you like another one?" Ty joked.

"No thank you. I'm fine" Abby said.

"What should we do now? Look around some more?" Kate asked chewing the last of her cone.

"I'm bored of the mall" Emma whined.

"I know how about we go back to Ty's place and look at his painting?" Abby suggested.

"That sounds good, if it's ok with Ty" Kate said.

"Sure" Ty nodded.

"We'll follow you out" Kate said grabbing the keys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kate parked the car next to Ty.

"I live on level five" he said getting out and noticed Kate looking around. Ty led them up to level five and was in front walking down the corridor. He suddenly turned left and kept on walking till he came to apartment number 30. He unlocked it and let everyone in.

"I have cable TV if you want" Ty said to Emma who eyes immediately lit up and rushed to find the TV. Ty disappeared into a room; Abby stepped close to Kate and took her hand.

"Come on. I'll show you the paintings." They walked a spiral staircase and turn a left turn down a little hall way. At the end was a door, Abby opened it and watched Kate's expression. She walked around looking at all the different paintings, mostly of forest, woods, parks and lakes.

"These are beautiful!" she whispered turning around. One painting in particular caught her notice. Stepping closer the main imagine was of a young sketched in charcoal, around the woman were smaller images of crosses and design of tattoos. Kate looked closer and the woman had her arm stretched out, perched on the arm was a cartoon drawing of a bat/woman.

"Abby!" Kate shrieked.

"Ty found your picture of me lying around my house then he drew that. I told him he should of asked you but he just created it first" Abby explained.

"It's ok. I'm not really that mad. I quite like it!" Kate beamed, the door creaked behind them.

"I see you like the portrait of Abby" Ty said

"The cartoon yes. But who is the woman?" Kate asked turning around.

"I told you Abby" he sighed. Seeing Kate's disbelief, he walked over to a closet and pulled out a stunning black velvet dress. Walking back over to Abby he told her to hold it up against her body. Walking around behind Abby he pulled out her pig tails and let her hair fall around her face. Then he lightly lifted her chin a little and turned her head slightly to the right.

"See" Ty said nodding from Abby to the painting.

"Oh my…" Kate said seeing the resemblance.

"Abby was right, you are really good" Kate breathed.

"Are you girls hungry? I was just about to make some lunch" Ty asked

"He's a painter, pays for ice cream AND he cooks! Do you have a twin brother by any chance?" Kate asked taking a step closer to him.

"No he doesn't. Why would you want a twin brother, you already have Gibbs?" Abby asked

"Oh yeah" Kate sighed sounding disappointed. They walked downstairs and followed Ty to the living room where Emma was watching TV and laughing at the same time.

"What did you make for lunch?" Abby asked

"Some sandwiches. I'll bring them in" he said and scurried off to the kitchen.

**x-x-x**

After eating lunch Ty said he had to go back to work and Kate agreed saying they should get back as well. Stepping out of the lift Emma and Kate walked into the squad room.

"I'm going down to visit Ducky" Emma said and walked away.

Tony ran into the bullpen and stood in front of Kate's desk.

"What?" she asked

"A little birdie told me that you aren't going out with Steve anymore"

"A little birdie? Who? Was it Abby?" Kate asked

"No. I haven't seen her all day. You won't know the person" Tony snapped.

"Then how can you be sure?"

"Because she has been going out with Steve for three weeks!" he shouted

"Wait… so that would make him a lying cheating bastard" Kate accused

"Huh?" Tony asked confused

"I only broke up with him the day before yesterday" she whispered.

"Oh. Did you know?" he asked "No" Kate snapped

"Then why did you break up with him?" Tony demanded

"I found someone better" She beamed

"Who?!" Tony yelled. Kate smiled cockily

"Take it up with Gibbs" she replied smoothly

"What?" Tony shouted looking across at Gibbs who lifted his head and took off his glasses.

"DiNozzo, get back to work" He grumbled.

"Did you get any information out of the suspect?" Kate asked looking across at Gibbs.

"Yeah, just this guys name. McGee is checking him out" Gibbs said. Suddenly the lift doors opened and a woman came storming out and stood in front of Gibbs desk.

"Where is my daughter?!" she demanded.

"Excuse me Madam?" Gibbs asked blankly.

"Emma, where is she?" she demanded again.

"I'm here mum" Emma said coming into the bullpen. She turned and left with Emma.

"Thank you for looking after her" the husband said then quickly followed his wife.

"That was odd" Kate said watching the family leave.

"I'm going for coffee. Want to come?" he asked Kate.

**x-x-x**

They walked down the street hand in hand.

"Did you really mean what you wrote on that piece of paper?" Kate asked

"Yes I do. I love you so much" he said kissing her head.

"So what did you do with Emma?" he asked

"We went to the mall and Ty came. Then we went to his place. Abby was right he is such a good painter" Kate said remembering back to the portrait of Abby. Gibbs laughed and queued for his coffee.

By the time he had gotten back McGee jumped up and said

"Gibbs, I found an address for Lt Johnson" he said.

"Ok everybody, gear up and wears vest. We don't know what this guy is like" Gibbs said turning around to get his gun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The team stepped out of the sedan with their bullet proof vest on and guns drawn.

"NCIS. Come out with your hands up" Gibbs shouted.

"We have the place surrounded. Come out!" he yelled again as more reinforcement arrived. The door swung open and a man stood on the porch.

"Lt Johnson?" Gibbs called out. The man nodded and the team slowly approached him. Kate was hiding closer to the house and could see behind Lt Johnson was carrying a gun.

"Gibbs!" she called out but he took no notice. Everything seemed to slow down; the Lieutenant reached behind his back and pulled out the gun. Kate heart was racing as she sprinted across to Gibbs. She threw herself in front of him as the Lieutenant fired the gun towards Gibbs.

"Kate, no!" Gibbs yelled seeing her rush over. Kate fell to the ground; Gibbs crouched down and looked at her chest. The blood was pouring out; he placed his hand over the wound stopping her from bleeding to death. McGee and DiNozzo each put three rounds in his chest then rushed over to Gibbs cradling Kate in his arms.

"Stay with me Kate" he whispered looking down to her chest where the bullet went straight through her vest. "Come on Kate, stay awake" he whispered stroking her face.

"Gibbs…" she gasped.

"Some call 911!" he shouted

"…I love…" but didn't finish.

"Nooo!!" he shouted pulling her close he shut his eyes and cried. By the time the ambulance had arrived Kate was gone. Gibbs stumbled to his feet and looked around; Gibbs found McGee and DiNozzo standing dumbly staring at Kate. He walked past them and headed for his chair.

"Where are you going boss?" Tony called after him, but Gibbs didn't answer he got and drove off.

**x-x-x**

He got out of the car and made his way up the stairs. He banged on the door to Abby's apartment. He couldn't go back to his house, to many painful memories of Kate. She opened the door, she stepped aside and let Gibbs in. She watched as he collapsed on her couch, puzzled she walked over.

"Gibbs?" she asked quietly crouching down in front of him.

"Kate…" but stopped, then Abby's phone rung and McGee explained it all. Abby looked up at Gibbs she sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulders, Abby put on a brave face but the tears flowed down her face anyway. Looking around Gibbs couldn't recognise where he was. A figure walked into the room,

"Gibbs you fell asleep" Abby said.

**x-x-x**

Abby stood in the middle of the bullpen; she stared at Kate's desk. Her best friend made a promise nothing would ever happen to her and yet she was gone. _'No don't cry. I've shed too many tears over the past few days!'_ Abby sternly told herself as she felt them stinging her eyes. Gibbs hadn't come to work for the past week and a half. The door opened and out stepped Gibbs holding onto a cup of coffee. Abby noticed him first and raced up to him, she hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad your back!" she whispered

"I missed you to Abs" he said hugging her back. She let go and they walked into the bullpen. Gibbs stopped and quickly glanced down at Kate's empty desk. Sighing he continued to his desk and sat down. Abby walked up to Tony and McGee standing near Tony's desk.

"Come on guys, he needs our help. Just look at him" Abby said. Gibbs was getting worse by the day, the nightmares were increasing, and Gibbs hadn't bothered to shave, resulting in a shaggy beard and moustache.

"Gibbs are you alright?" Abby asked standing in front of his desk. He briefly looked up at her but turned away.

"Gibbs I'm here to help". Silence, sighing Abby walked around his desk.

"Come on Gibbs. We best get you home and ready for the funeral this afternoon" Abby said quietly.

"Abby I can't do this" he said as they got out of the car and slowly headed towards the ceremony.

"Yes you can. I'll be right here" she said holding his hand. He smiled faintly and took a big breath. Gibbs tuned out as the ceremony started, imagines of Kate flashed before his eyes as he stared down at the open casket. Someone tugged on his hand. Looking over he saw Abby standing next to him.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"It's over". Everyone lined up in a row to say goodbye. Gibbs was at the back of the line and took another deep breath. Standing in front of the casket he looked at all the roses everyone had dropped. His heart skipped a beat as her lips moved and said 'I love you'. Gibbs shook his head and stared at her, nothing. Sighing he dropped the rose down "I love you Kate" then turned and walked away. He stood near to Kate's parents who were receiving sympathies from everyone. Jen stood in front of Gibbs.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered and kissed his cheek. Gibbs watched as everyone left, taking a final look back at the casket, they had closed it now and a flag was draped over it. '_How ever am I going to survive without my Kate?'_ he thought to himself.

**- The End –**

**A/N:** I know you are going to hate me, but I was watching a cop show where one of them died, and they were at the funeral and a look on one of guys face inspired me to write this… hides under bed


End file.
